


"Because it´s a secret..."

by Ale_san



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: fic based on a drawing from zyulla_ from IG! got permission from artist.Want fluff and a silly reveal? oh yes, you are here.





	"Because it´s a secret..."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marinette reveal at her sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494569) by zyulla_. 



> Hello!  
> First of anything, this fanfiction of ML is based on a fanart made by zyulla_ whom you can find at instagram
> 
> English is not my native language, (I speak spanish!) so it´s kinda a practice?? I did my best!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want more, tell me at my instagram, DeLuri Art!  
> its a drabble but I think I could do more if you like it?

It has been a long week for Marinette. Since she doesn't know how to handle her time, doing the shirts and costumes for Kitty Section, getting to design more clothes since Gabriel Agreste was doing a contest, being Ladybug and her school life was eating her alive.  
She wasn't really used to be so busy, her face didn't help her either, if Alya weren't waking her up the whole class she surely would have been asleep the whole day.  
Was it going to be like this when she got to be a real designer? This isn't healthy.

And then, Madamme Bustier started to talk about a proyect.  
Yeah!! That's what she needed!! Of course!! Why not, let's give Marinette more things to worry about.  
What she wasn't aware, was doing the proyect with... Adrien.

Adrien, the love of her life, would do the proyect with her, half asleep, that day.

"Disaster!!" was Marinette in her mind, she looked like she was about to fall on the floor, too much things.

Alya was half smiling at her side, she was about to choke laughing at her luck.  
Marinette sweared to god, she's supposed to be good luck! Please leave the bad luck to Chat, just for today.  
Since they had a free hour next, they would do the proyect on that hour, there was no way Marinette could escape some time to sleep. What's next? That day was going to rain while she didn't have an umbrella with her? And then she would be sick at home while that day Lila, Chloé or maybe Kagami got to school to make Adrien fall in love with them and then not having their happy three kids?

Stop.

She was going way too ahead, that's why Marinette was going to fall asleep. First the proyect.

"Hey, Marinette, are you alright?*

The blonde with emerald eyes was moving his hand in front of her, class ended and everyone leaved while she was spacing out.

Oh. My. God. Since when was Adrien there?!  
If it wasn't for her tired body, she maybe would jump and get nervous in 0.0001 seconds, but instead she just blinked.

"Ah! Sorry! I was spacing out a little..." she said while getting her stuff. "Let's go, I have to deliever kitty section shirts later"

She started to walk to the library while Adrien followed her, the blonde was kinda confused since she didn't actually answer his question, was she alright?  
He wanted to tell her about doing later the proyect so she could rest a little, but he couldn't since his schedule was kinda tight to make a place to do the proyect later, he was already used to things like that, and didn't want to make Marinette do the whole proyect.  
As soon as they got to the mentioned place they started to do their work, divided the parts and sometimes asking about the text being confusing.

Adrien glanced at the girl really often, and then noticed how she stopped writing and started to randomly draw, she wasn't there anymore.

"Marinette."

She didn't answer.

"¿Marinette?"

She suddenly jumped on her own place, returning to earth, her eyes looking confused and then worried when noticed her drabbles.

"I'm sorry, Adrien! What were you saying?"

He softly smiled at her, she sure was pushing too much herself before everyone, just showing up more how wonderful and awesome she is.

"Wanna take a break? I will continue a little more, you should rest a little, it's not a really difficult proyect anyway."

"But..."

"Don't worry! I can really handle it by myself, after all I..-"

He hesitated, being about to say something too Chat Noir alike, decided to change his words.

"Study a lot, yes."

Confused by his short pause, but really grateful and guilty, Marinette smirked.

"I'm sorry Adrien... and thank you. It will be just some minutes, I promise."

She leaned on the table, trying to get a little comfy, it was kinda embarassing but she really needed that sleep.

Everything went perfect.

But then Marinette started to mumble at her dreams. Adrien considered waking her up, thinking it was a nightmare, but her words immediately stopped him at his place.

"Watch out... Chat, you can't be caught by the akumatized again..."

He froze up: was she dreaming about being Ladybug?

"No... we can't say to each other our identities..."

That wasn't a dream, he actually remembered those exact words in his head, it was too much coincidence for her to say the same as Ladybug.

"Why? because it's a secret..."

Tikki was freaking out, she wanted to yell at Marinette so she would wake up, but it was impossible without Adrien to see her.

"No one can know who we really are... Not even us."

With Adrien paralyzed and Plagg was bursting in laugh at his pencil case.

"Keep calling her 'just a friend' now."

Getting to reality again, the blonde tilted his head at the bluenette, moving slighty her hair just to be sure.

There were earrings. 

Since they didn't have Ladybug powers them were black, just as his ring is gray.

The emerald eyes boy started to think, and everything became so much clear.

Ladybug IS Marinette.

But wait.

He started to blush up, just as the heroine's colors.

Did he...

Kiss Marinette twice???

But as his thoughts became clear, they became blur.

Ladybug told him there was a boy, and Marinette said she loved him. (Which implies him rejecting her) What kind of sense was that?  
He didn't truly understand.

But what he knew, is that bluenette has been protecting BOTH of his indentities the whole time.  
As a partner of Chat Noir, and she even was about to give her miraculous just to save his (fake) civilian form.  
His mind was about to overload of information and things who didn't kinda click, but he heard a ring from Marinette's phone, and his body became immovable.  
The girl with blue eyes got up really fast and looked at her phone and then Adrien, her face didn't look like it was good news.

"OMGOMG I'M SORRY ADRIEN I GOT A- I MEAN I'M LATE, I MEAN A LATE KITTY- I GOT A-"

She shut herself.

"I gotta go."

He somehow nodded at her as she leaved.

Plagg got out of his pencil, he really was enjoying the situation.

"Whoa kid, you sure are lucky that baker girl is the 'love of your life', don't you?"

Adrien wasn't even looking at him, he was at a post-shock.

"Kid?!"


End file.
